


Mistletoe

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: When Naruto discovered the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, he had made the promise to himself that one day he would kiss the girl he loved under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

When Naruto discovered the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, he had made the promise to himself that one day he would kiss the girl he loved under the mistletoe. A little later, Naruto met Sakura on his first day at the academy and in one look, he fell in love with her. He immediately knew that she would be the one he would kiss under the mistletoe.

The first time he had tried his luck, Naruto had stood in front of the classroom door and held a mistletoe above his head.

'It's traditional to kiss Sakura-chan,' he said smiling.

Unfortunately, Sakura pushed him with all her strength and Naruto fell on the floor. Damn, he thought. But he would not admit defeat.

The second time Naruto tried his luck, Team 7 had given their mission report to the third Hokage. Naruto immediately noticed the mistletoe hanging in the hallway. He stood underneath, offered his lips for a kiss and waited for Sakura to kiss him. This idea was not to Sakura's liking, and furious, she gave him a punch. Naruto rubbed his painful cheek. Next time, he thought.

The third time, he and Sakura were at Ichiraku's. They had decided to have lunch after returning from a mission with Kakashi and Sai. Ayame told them they were under the mistletoe. Naruto opened his eyes wide, wondering how he had done to not notice it. He glanced at Sakura who was looking up at the mistletoe. When he least expecting it, she came up to him and kissed his cheek.

'Sakura-chan,' Naruto whispered.

Sakura returned to her ramen, bowing her head to hide that she was blushing. Naruto blushed too and touched his cheek with his fingertips. He spent the rest of the day with a huge smile on his face.

Several months after the end of the war, Ino had organized a Christmas party. Naruto and Sakura spent the whole evening together laughing, having fun and dancing. For weeks, they were inseparable. As they were separately from their friends, Naruto saw they were under the mistletoe. But this time, he did not dare to try his luck, for fear of ruining the relationship he shared with Sakura. There was a sound of a music. Naruto did not know if it was the music, the lights or the magic of Christmas, but he could not take his eyes off Sakura. He was mesmerized. Without thinking, he came up to her and progressively, their lips brushed, until they kissed. He was surprised when Sakura kissed him back. For Naruto, it was the happiest day of his life.

Fifteen years had passed, Naruto was now Hokage, he was married to Sakura and they had two children. He fulfilled all his dreams and could not be happier. He saw Sakura came in his office, holding a bento in her hand.

'I knew you would spend the whole day working without having lunch.'  
'Thanks Sakura-chan. I'm starving.'

He rose from his chair, took the bento and put it on his desk. When he turned around, Sakura was behind him, holding a mistletoe above their heads.

'It's traditional to kiss,' Sakura said.

Naruto smiled.

'We must always respect the tradition.'

They kissed. Naruto had held his promise. He had kissed the girl he loved under the mistletoe.

_The end___


End file.
